Anything's Possible: v2
by DBZchick
Summary: Finding herself the sole survivor of a horrific car crash, she didn't know what life had in store for her. But she never expected it to take on such a whole dimension, proving to her that Anything's Possible! *Rewrite of 2001 Original* MTxOC BxV
1. Prologue: The Real World

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, nor any of its characters. This a non-profit work of fanfiction, done for my enjoyment and hopefully the readers. Jen and Kitsune, however, are my creations._

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

PROLOGUE

"What do I do now?"

The words, heavy with weariness and sorrow, went unanswered except for the croak of a tiny frog hopping across the wet pavement. That evening the riverside road had been inviting with the newly freed sun breaking through the day's constant rain. The sunset of pastel orange and red had been breathtaking, with heaven's masterpiece reflected in the gentle flowing water, and the steam, rising from the still warm asphalt, parted as they drove along. Now however, the road was a terrifying place. The trees and their newly engorged canopies further darkened the night's gloom. The only light was from the faint stars and the waxing gibbous moon, but they were blotted out by the surrounding hills and rapidly replenishing clouds. A suffocating fog blanketed the river valley, which didn't help ease the girl's despair and nerve wracking apprehension.

"What do I do now?" she repeated again in the a hoarse whisper, hugging her scraped knees to her chest and dropping her head to rest on them. She ignored the light sting from her exposed and torn nerve endings, not caring that more blood and mud smeared her face. Her typically unruly black hair was a complete mess atop her head - her bangs further hindering the vision of her cobalt blue eyes and the rest falling to between her thin shoulder blades, which quivered in the gentle breeze. Despite it being early summer, the nights always had a slight chill and the unexpected plunge into the river had robbed her of any residual warmth she normally would have retained.

This was supposed to have been a summer of new beginnings and, for the first time in her 16 years of life, security. Security in that someone truly seemed to care for and maybe even love her. Care for her enough to formally adopt her into their close-knit family and begin to tend her physical and emotional needs. Those needs had been both neglected and abused in the dozen or so foster homes, until the memories plagued like a despicable, angry, parasitic worm. And now that worm was wrecking havoc anew, her defenses for the moment partially down – down with that tentative security and love resting at the bottom of the river, seat belts still securely fastened. A lone tear slid down the girl's cheek as she remembered the wonderful, kindly couple. For the last six months, the Candels had cared and loved her as they did their own daughter. This very night was to have been a celebration of the finalization of her adoption, the papers were finalized that very afternoon. She could still feel the warmth of Mr. and Mrs. Candel's arms clasping her in a fierce hug with tears in their eyes, while little Anna's arms wrapped around her waist as she gazed adoringly up at her new sister with her large, green eyes and blonde curls framing her round face. "Now we're one big happy family, huh, Jen?"

Suddenly, her stomach growled and she remembered that they never had made it to the restaurant for dinner. But that dull ache was nothing compared to the throbbing that was wrenching her insides like smoldering fire. Realizing there was nothing she could do to help herself at the moment, Jen remained huddled against the wind and pushed the pain to the back of her mind, focusing her mind elsewhere.

Hunger was nothing new to her. It felt as though all her life she'd been hungry, if not starving. Her appetite had always been fierce, and what meager provisions the foster homes had rationed to her and the other often minion-ish orphans was never enough. Her thin, wiry body gave testimony to her prolonged starvation. It was not a rare occurrence that she stole food from the more hateful orphans. But it was much more rarely that she ever profited from her attempts - as she either got a beating and the food taken away or she herself relented the majority of the spoils to a younger or weaker orphan, who couldn't defend his or her own limited portions. 'A bunch of dogs!' Jen spat a small mouth full of blood into the decaying leaves surrounding her. They acted like nothing but a stinking pack of starving, ferocious, wild dogs who must fight and steal to live.

And now sweet-hearted little Anna, whom had excitedly and self-importantly declined the invitation to their celebration dinner stating she had a prior engagement to her best friend's birthday slumber party, might have to suffer in foster care as she had …and most likely would again, now that they were both orphans.

'Again?!' Jen sat up straight with a jerk and stared wide eyed down into the darkness to the inky black, ominous river. That's right. Yes, she herself was alone again - an orphan once more. That meant when they found her sitting here, she would be taken back into children's protective services. Anna had a chance of being adopted by her other blood relatives or possibly even by her friends' parents; but she herself had no one. Certainly any family that adopted little Anna would not take in her 16 year old, newly adopted, historically delinquent sister who (Jen knew they would suspect) might have possibly caused the horrible accident that killed both Mr. and Mrs. Candel. Yes, knowing how all adults thought, they would say she was at to blame.

She'd had no control of the fox that had suddenly scuttled across the road in front of their vehicle in the twilight. Nor had she been driving and jerked the wheel so violently to avoid the animal that the car went off the road and slammed sideways against a tree, causing Mrs. Candel in the front passenger seat to bang her temple against the side window with a fierce crack of the blood splattered glass. Mr. Candel had just enough time to see his wife of 10 years lying limp in the seat, before the car slammed against another tree and the abrupt violent lurch, while he was in an awkward position, caused his neck to whiplash with a fierce jerk. Jen had screamed in the backseat as she witnessed this horror and the continuation as the car bounced down the river bank, before striking a large boulder which tumbled the car over and over again on it's side. Jen was battered about the interior of the car and her seat belt saving her from more serious injuries. Finally with one last roll, the car flipped upright and crashed nose first into the river. In a beaten daze and not yet looking up, she reached a hand to the front seat and touched Mr. Candel on the shoulder as the car began to sink into the inky, cold water. That slight push toppled the big man over and she finally noticed that his neck was broken. Jen screamed…

Another tear slid silently down her cheek before she angrily swiped it away, replacing the cleaned trail over her fine boned features with a fresh streak of mud and winced as it scraped into a small cut. No more tears. Tears had never helped her in the past and they would not help her now. What was she doing just sitting here anyway? Just sitting on the bank of a river in the dark and fog; tired and hurting, damp, cold, hungry, in despair and feeling sorry for herself. Well, no more of just sitting here doing nothing. An increase in the cooling breeze and a not so distant rumble of thunder made her decided that shelter was as good a route to start with as any.

Achingly, muscles stiff from the accident and desperate fight out of the sinking car, Jen struggled to her feet. Her knees threatened to give out on her, but grasping a tree trunk and with determined will, she kept her footing on the bank. It was hopelessly dark and she found herself feeling more than seeing her way.

'This is ridiculous!' she fumed to herself five minutes later, catching herself for the third time after tripping over a root. Her abdomen wrenched with renewed pain with each jerk and misstep. It was just too dark. Using her hands, she found the rough bark of the tree and with a sigh, sank down into the dead leaves at its base …Only to slip further down and sideways underneath the tree with a startled yelp. Fumbling in the in the pitch darkness of the hole, she discovered that the tree had grown over top a small pile of boulders that formed a sort of cave underneath, with thick tree roots weaving through the stones. It was rather tight, but dry and warm with dried leaves and a dirt floor. Jen's nostrils flared and she strained to hear. There was something in the tiny cave with her.

Towards the back of the hole, she judged probably 6 feet away from her, sounded a soft yip and growl. Almost like a dog. The teen debated leaving the cave, but outside she could hear the wind picking up and the soft patter of rain as a new storm blew in. She sighed. There was no sense in going out in that weather if it wasn't necessary. And whatever was in here was probably small. Still Jen didn't like sharing such a confined space with some unknown creature, so she turned to face the area where she could still hear breathing and a faint whimpering growl. If only she could see…

'Wait! You idiot! Why didn't you think of that sooner?!' Jen quickly dug in the pockets of her khaki capris and pulled out the key ring the Candels had given her with the key to their house and a tiny flashlight. Hoping it still worked after her dunking in the river, she quickly pushed the button on the side of the flashlight. After a flicker or two, a faint beam shown to the back of the cave. It was close to the size and fashion that she'd felt it to be and there at the very back, curled into a frightened ball in a clump of warm, decaying leaves was a lone fox kit.

Jen breathed a sigh of relief. The little pup was little bigger than a kitten and she guessed it was about 6 weeks old. The kit blinked in the light, growling at the strange, huge creature that invaded its den. The girl was surprised that the little cub was alone; then she remembered the fox that had caused the accident in the first place… Truthfully, she had no true idea if the fox had been killed or was even this kit's parent, but Jen figured that if it had been injured, the mother would return to this shelter with her young to nurse her wounds. But there was no other animal in the cave.

"Poor little baby. You're an orphan too," Jen crooned softly to the fox kit. A sudden gust of wind blew through the entrance at the tree's base and rain splattered on her back from the gust. Shivering, she crawled further into the cave and towards the frightened little animal. It cringed back into the wall, as she approached and reached out a cautious hand to stroke the baby fox's back. It quivered under her long fingers' soft touch, but eventually relaxed and the teen crawled forward a bit more to pick the kit up with one hand and the other holding the flashlight. The weary little thing nipped her hand, but Jen barely winced as she looked into the little goldish-red face with its white under-marking and large light brown, cat slit eyes. A clap of thunder sounded and the fox kit shivered.

"Poor baby," she crooned again, then put the flashlight back in her pocket and settled back against the wall of stone and tree roots, cradling the frightened pup in her arms. The fox continued to shiver, but when another roaring clap of thunder reverberated in the little shelter, she curled into the girl's arms seeking protection from this large creature that had not harmed her. Jen continued to croon and hum under her breath, soothing both the fox pup and herself from the fright of the storm. It was a familiar tune that she hummed, though anyone listening would think the sound was almost a growl. She didn't know where she had first learned this tune, it was just something she'd always did whenever she was nervous or unable to sleep. Her childhood friend, Patrick had called it her lullaby. And sure enough, the lullaby soon had both orphans dozing as the storm continued to blow through the night into the river valley.

Shortly before dawn, Jen jerked awake. For a second, she didn't know where she was; but a monstrous clap of thunder and the answering shiver and whimper from the small creature in her lap brought the memories of the previous day flooding back. The storm had yet to blow itself out and seemed to be getting worse. Kitsune, as Jen dubbed her, was shivering uncontrollably from fright. The raven-haired teen picked up the young fox and held her to her shoulder almost like a baby. "It's okay, Kitsune," she whispered, stroking the little animal's soft fur and little tail. This was a bad storm, she thought, and seemed to be right overhead. The rain was coming down in sheets and only the thick canopy from the tree kept the majority of the downpour away from the hole of an entrance, so little water trickled down the three foot grade into the cave. Jen couldn't ever remember a storm lasting so fiercely for so long.

Yawning and still holding the fox kit to her shoulder, she rolled onto her back on the soft dirt floor, some dried leaves crumpling underneath her head as a crude pillow. She didn't care if they stuck in her tangled hair or if more dirt accumulated on her still damp, ruined clothing and skin. She winced, feeling bruises she hadn't felt last night and cuts that strained against scabs at the movement. The throbbing in her abdomen had dulled to only a faint ache. She wished for a warm bath, food, a first aid kit and a soft bed. But despite all this, she felt fairly comfortable, for the first time since the terrible accident. She'd never had a pet and only one or two friends before, and with little Kitsune she felt that, at least for the moment, she had found companionship.

And so there was a faint smile on her face when it happened…

A searing, excruciating pain suddenly exploded from her abdomen and radiated throughout her entire body. A painful wail tore from Jen's suddenly dry throat, as it felt like every cell in her body was bursting into individual infernos and every drop of fluid in her body evaporated. Her back wrenched off the dirt in an arc from the pain, every muscle in her body locked in extension as she writhed pitifully. Her eyes rolled back in her head, never allowing her to view the lightning bolt that speared her sunken belly for this eternal second. Unbeknownst also to the girl, the baby fox at her shoulder shuddered in spasms too - the flow of electricity connecting the two creatures from the ground and up through the tree into the sky.

From beneath her, at the base of her spine, a long prehensile tail suddenly sprang out over the top edge of her capris and jerked, dark brown fur puffed out like a frightened cat. It just abruptly shot out as if the inward curved nub of her tailbone had just remembered its earliest primate ancestor, before the tree dwellers took to the ground and scorned their tails for long legs and feet with arches. Jen never noticed this or the pain it caused as she lay unconscious.

Then starting around the lightning bolt that still pierced her, faint shimmers of light expanded, leaving empty space in their wake, slowly dissolving her. And when the ring of shimmering particles reached the fox kit, digging tiny claws into the shoulder it lay on as the electricity pulsed through it, Kitsune too began to dissolve, starting at the white tip of the tail and moving up…

Then they were gone, leaving no trace in the tiny cave underneath a smoking tree in the stormy dawn…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES__: Originally, this story and chapter was written in late 2005. But as of today, 10-17-2009, despite a hellacious cold, I have performed a __**massive revision to this prologue**__._

_If you've read this story before, then I thank you and appreciate you following! My sincerest apologies for the long delay in releasing Chapter 6. I had the chapter very nearly complete, when my hard drive on my old laptop died, taking several of my unpublished works to their graves. Argh! Hopefully soon, Chapter 6 will be rewritten and posted. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Infirmary

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

CHAPTER 1

Pain. Pain seemed to fill her whole being- centering intensely at her abdomen, only gradually dissipating to a dull ache near her fingertips and toes. Even her eyelids felt bruised and tender and so heavy, she wouldn't voluntarily open them.

'What the hell happened?' Jen wondered. She tried groggily to recall, but only exceeded in remembering the car accident and winding up underneath a large tree during a storm. Nothing involving a reason for her intense pain would come to mind. Suddenly. an especially sharp twinge of agony ripped through her and she no longer cared either. Soon the pain eased and slowly the teenage girl relaxed. It was only then, as the tension eased from her tight muscles, that Jen recognized the near weightlessness she was experiencing. She was floating!

The warmth of the fluid surrounding her felt wonderful to her aching, battered muscles. She felt relaxed and content to not move or struggle, since she was getting a reprieve from most of the pain. She could breath at least. There was a nasal cannula sitting in her nose, delivering refreshing, life sustaining oxygen. She exhaled into the slender tube in her mouth, and a nearly non-existent vacuum gently sucked away the deadly carbon dioxide out of the mask sealed around her lower face.

She was just so tired! It wasn't in her nature to be this calm, when she didn't have a clue what had happened to her, where she was, or why she was submerged! But the emotional rollercoaster of the previous day, from the finalization of her adoption to the deadly car accident, then finding the orphaned fox kit in the small cave, had left her physically and mentally exhausted. She couldn't hardly keep a single thought straight. All Jen knew was that her abdomen throbbed and for some reason, her lower back, near her sacral - the term randomly sprung to mind from her recent anatomy test - tingled. It could only be described as if that part of her was asleep and was waiting for sensation to return.

Jen tried to find the will to open her eyes, sore and tender that they were. Blearily, she focused enough to see a domed window curving away from her and several shadowy figures beyond that. Well, at least she wasn't completely alone if she were to drown, she mused bitterly as exhaustion overtook her again. One last thought drifted across Jen's sluggish mind, as her heavy lids shut and she drifted back into the blissful, pain free void of slumber. 'Strange. This reminds me of Goku in the regeneration tank on Namek.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened, Bulma?" the curious 8 year old asked the light blue haired, young woman standing beside him. Her sky blue eyes swept over the pair of monitors before her. One showed a collection of different wave form rhythms, the other showed a diagram of a female figure with several pulsing red dots on different locations of the form. Bulma reached out with a slender finger and pointed to one particular set of rhythms.

"This pattern represents her brain activity. The rhythm she's in now lets us know that she's currently asleep. But did you notice how it was a few minutes ago? She was actually awake then, if only for a short time," the Capsule Corp heiress explained patiently.

"Why did she go back to sleep?" Gohan asked, peering into the chamber at the teenage girl. Her mess of black hair buoyed around her face and above; her clothes, all but tatters, scarcely kept her decent. Bulma pointed to the second monitor with the diagram. Gently, her finger pressed on the pulsing dot centered on the abdomen. The screen changed, shrinking the full figure to one side and focusing on the desired location. A list of statistics appeared below it.

"These red dots represent her injuries. This abdominal injury is her worst. It's seems as if whatever caused her trauma was focused primarily here. She does have other injuries. Mainly muscle contusions, abrasions and lacerations, and perhaps a concussion and a few fractured bones. She's in pretty bad shape, and still obviously in a lot of pain. She's just as bad as Vegeta was after that one time he blew up the Gravity Room. And that was why I ultimately built this regeneration tank, to deal this level of injuries. We were just lucky you remembered the plans for this technology in detail, huh, Vegeta?" Bulma said, smiling over her shoulder at the Saiyan Prince.

He was leaned seemingly relaxed against the wall near the door, arms folded across his chest, but his intense eyes never left the tank and its contents. Except for now. He suddenly gave her a sultry smirk and a now familiar look came into his eyes. "Well, I had to find something to keep me occupied while the old man took his time repairing the gravity room," the Saiyan prince grumbled, teasing her with that smirk and the memories of exactly how they had 'occupied' their time.

Bulma couldn't keep the blush off her cheeks, if she tried. 'Damn him and that smirk! Well, at least only Gohan is in here now.'

At first all the Z senshi had crowded into the infirmary, all curious, but some for not entirely pure reasons. Chichi and Bulma had quickly banned all prying eyes from the room. All except for Vegeta, who raged against his dismissal from the presence of an unknown Saiyan and wouldn't budge against their physical attempts, and Gohan, on the basis that he was too young to be concerned with an adolescent girl in tattered attire, and it was an excellent opportunity to learn first hand about health and medicine. 'After all you might want to be a doctor when you grow up, Gohan-chan!' his mother had happily prophesized as she left the infirmary, pushing a protesting Goku ahead of her, the slumbering fox kit in his large, gentle hands. 'Hopefully Papa can help the poor thing. It didn't have any visible injuries, but she was so young and terrified,' the young scientist thought.

"Gohan, this girl's going to probably take another couple of hours to heal. Why don't you go check on your dad and the baby fox? I bet everyone is out back playing in the pool too. There really isn't anything left to do until the girl is ready to awaken." Bulma informed the youngster.

Gohan looked up at her with his large, innocent yet serious black eyes. "Are you sure? Do you want me to help with anything else while I'm here?"

She smiled and ruffled his long spiky hair, knowing she was one of the few people he tolerated such a gesture from. "No, I don't need any help right now. Vegeta and I are just going to stay and watch her. I promise to let you know as soon as she wakes up. Go have some fun, kid." Her eyes suddenly grew a little grim. "Enjoy the peace and freedom while it lasts. I'll talk to your mom if she gives you any grief about it."

"Okay. Thanks for the lesson, Bulma!" Gohan called, scampering past the scowling Vegeta and out the door.

Vegeta turned his head back to the young scientist, his onyx eyes meeting her brilliant blue ones.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, just amazed how pessimistic you just sounded. You sounded like that cue-ball there for a second."

A smile quirked up the edge of her mouth. "I guess I did act like Krillin. He tends to remind us how precious our time is. I can't help it though. Seeing everyone together and happy today; then finding this poor girl, who must be a Saiyan, so critically injured. It reminds me of that boy from the future, where all of the Z-senshi are dead… including you…" Bulma suddenly spun away from him, not wanting Vegeta to see the tears threatening to break free of her eyelashes. Her hand unconsciously came up to cup her lower abdomen, where a just barely visible swell could hardly be noticed.

Vegeta looked over at the door, then shoved off the wall and silently closed it. Quietly, he approached the beautiful, young woman, his bare feet silent on the plush carpeting. She never noticed, her shoulders shaking with her effort to contain her turbulent emotions. Bulma gasped as his thickly muscled arms suddenly enveloped her slender frame. His warm, hard chest pressed against her back and his soft hands came up to overlap her hand at her womb.

The tears won out and spilled down her cheeks. It was so unusual for him to show affection, even when they were alone. She always considered herself a strong woman, but the thought of possibly living without this strong, intelligent man nearly broke her spirit. She had felt strongly for Yamcha, even believing that she loved him, but never had the connection been this powerful. At times, she could swear she felt his emotions as clearly as her own. Bulma was sure Vegeta could do the same, especially right now.

They just stood there as they were, in front of the machine where they first made love and now their pet project was saving the life of an unknown, adolescent Saiyan female. For the briefest moment, Bulma's eyes widened as she realized that Vegeta, so proud of his Saiyan race whom he was prince of, might prefer to be with a likely full-blooded member of his own kind. After all, she was just a weak human to him, with oddly colored hair and eyes. Why would he want to stay with her…

Vegeta suddenly, gently spun her around and looked deep into her misty, sky blue eyes. He reached up and brushed her long, silky hair away from her slender neck, baring a scar in the shape of two parallel half moons at the junction where her neck and shoulder joined. He scrutinized his handy work, tracing the bite mark with his velvety fingertips. Bulma guess his hands stayed soft, because of the gloves he always wore. She shivered at the feeling of him touching the mark he left on her and the concern he couldn't completely hide in his eyes.

"Onna," he spoke, his voice a low, rumbling tone that was almost a purr. As always he addressed her as woman rather than her name. "When I marked you, that is the Saiyan way of claiming his life-long mate. We permanently mark our chosen mate to prevent another from attempting to attract away what is already spoken for and prevent needless deaths, due to misunderstandings. It's also a way of proving our loyalty to our mate. Unlike some pathetic humans, like that scarred face weakling, all Saiyans mate for life. So don't concern yourself with fancied delusions that I'll run off and bed this girl. A son of the royal bloodline, as any Saiyan, would sooner die in battle than dishonor himself by voluntarily leaving his mate and child to fend for themselves."

Bulma's eyes never could hide her emotions. They sparkled brilliantly with moisture, as the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "Vegeta!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his strong neck, burying her face in it and inhaling his clean, masculine scent. She had suspected there was a deeper meaning to the bite mark, but she never imagined this. And more, it confirmed her suspicion that the Saiyan could if not read her thoughts completely, then at least fully understand her every emotion.

Vegeta stood in shock for a minute. It was difficult for him to be so open with others, even his mate, but this had been a hard day for his onna. The party with all her old friends, then Goku suddenly appearing with the unconscious, critically injured, not full grown Saiyan female; all on top of the hormonal changes brought on by her new pregnancy had taken their toll on her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Gradually Bulma's cries quieted and her salty tears dried on his skin, her embrace gradually loosening. "Silly onna," he whispered in her ear.

She mumbled something unintelligible as Vegeta swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the single bed, against the far wall of the infirmary. Gently, he laid her down and pulled the afghan at the end of the bed up to her shoulders. He studied her elegant features for a moment, brushing several silky, pale blue hairs off her flawless cheeks, her full, soft lips pulling up into a small smile. "Vegeta…" she whispered in her sleep.

The Saiyan no Ouji smirked as he turned and braced himself against the wall next to her once more. But the pleasant expression immediately dropped into his typical scowl, as he focused his glare on the regeneration tank and it's contents once more. A growl escaped his throat as he studied the adolescent girl inside. No doubt she had to be a Saiyan. Her black spikes danced about her relaxed face and Vegeta could barely see her tail draped loosely across her lap. What puzzled him the most was that, when Goku had carried her into Capsule Corp, past Vegeta's very nose, the prince was positive that her blood was that of a full-blooded Saiyan. Her personal scent was not obscured by human or any other species blood through breeding. 'But where the hell did she come from?!' All the Saiyans had been dead for decades, except for Raditz, Nappa, Kakarrot and himself. No female Saiyans at all. So how did a teenage full-blooded Saiyan suddenly arrive in their midst?!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Please Review!**__ Tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

CHAPTER 2

"Brrr-eep! Brrr-eep! Brrr-eep!"

The methodical alarm stirred Bulma from her peaceful slumber. She braced herself up with one arm, the other hand coming up to rub the grit from her eyes.

"Brrr-eep! Brrr-eep! Click."

She peeked open one blue eye, her delicate fingers still rubbing the other, to spot Vegeta at the monitors of the regeneration tank. From the set of his shoulders and the way his muscles bulged just slightly more than usual, the observant scientist knew he was on edge. A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed 4:45pm, two and a half hours since Gohan had left the infirmary. Funny, Bulma didn't remember dozing off - only the Saiyan no Ouji's gruff but romantic words. She supposed that would be the closest thing to a wedding she'd ever get… but just so long as the ornery, intelligent Saiyan did always stay with her (and their unborn child), she was perfectly pacified with that.

She smiled faintly, pushing the afghan off her bare legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. Running her fingers through her cerulean hair to smooth it out, she studied Vegeta's profile as he scowled and pushed a couple of buttons on the control panel. Suddenly, there was a gurgling noise as the tank drained it's fluid through the pipes beneath the floor. Bulma stood and stretched, walking toward the great machine with her arms up behind her head as she yawned. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at his mate and couldn't keep the desire from warming his typically cold, black eyes. Not with his beautiful onna's full breasts bulging so enticingly against her red tank top and her long, smooth legs bare except for the skirt halfway down her firm thighs. He was tempted to take her now and relive their first joining here in this very room, but there was more pressing issues to deal with, so he instantly snuffed out any such notions.

"She's ready?" Bulma asked, coming to stand just behind his shoulder. She could see the tip of the Saiyan female's tail twitching back and forth beside her as the fluids rapidly continued to empty, already below the level of the girl's breasts. Before Vegeta could answer, Goku suddenly materialized beside his oldest childhood friend.

Bulma couldn't stop herself. She screeched and clung to Vegeta, who just glared at his fellow Saiyan out of the corner of his eye, then she realized who it was. "Son-kun! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" she admonished, swatting his powerful bicep. The larger Saiyan offered her his trademark goofy grin as an apology.

"Sorry, Bulma! I forgot you're not used to me doing that yet. Just came to see how the girl's doin'…." Goku trailed off, his curious eyes focusing solely in through the glass domed door of the tank.

Bulma and Vegeta immediately turned their attention to it as well. Wide eyed, Bulma gasped, as a low growl rose from the Saiyan prince's chest and a single word slipped out. "Ruzai."

Inside the regeneration tank, sitting in a small puddle with her tattered clothes clinging damply to her too thin frame, shocked cobalt blue eyes stared back at them from behind dripping, black bangs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What the fuck is going on here?!' Jen 's mind raced, as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. She couldn't help but stare in utter bewilderment at the three who studied her back beyond the glass dome. 'I know you! I know you all! But there's no way you can be standing before me… or maybe there shouldn't be any way that I'm before you...'

The teenage girl closed her eyes for a moment, hoping and yet praying not, that when she reopened them, the trio of well-known figures would fade back into their dream realm. But when her blue eyes snapped back open a couple of seconds later, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were still there. At a loss of what to do or say, Jen reached up to swipe her soaked bangs aside and was startled to feel wires fastened to electrodes on her temples. Now she noticed more attached to her chest and abdomen - one beneath each collar bone, one on each side on her ribs, and one slightly to the left of her sternum at the center of her chest. Still in shock from finding herself before her three favorite characters of her longtime favorite anime, Jen began unsnapping the wires and pulling the adhesive dots off of her skin. Her eyes rarely strayed from her three observers as she tried to gather her wits.

As soon as Bulma realized what the girl was doing, she quickly leaned around the tense Vegeta and hit the large button next to the door of the regeneration tank. The domed entrance rose up into the air, leaving nothing in between the four nervous individuals.

"How are you feeling? You were so badly hurt, we had to ensure you would be healed as quickly as possible," the cerulean haired scientist informed the stranger.

Finished removing the heart and brain monitors, Jen reached up and carefully pulled the mask off the bridge of her nose and from beneath her chin. The small tube slid out from between her teeth and she took in several deep breaths before she answered. "Thank you! I appreciate it. I feel much better now."

In truth she did, although she was still at a loss as far as to what happened to her. Sure the car accident had been terrible. Her new parents were dead because of it! But aside from some scrapes and bruises, a few that seemed to reach her very bones, and a headache; she had walked away fine. Then she had slipped into that shallow cave beneath a tree and found the fox kit, whom she had cuddled with during the storm…

"Kitsune! Did you find a young fox kit? She was with me."

"Yeah, we found her. Cuddled and whimpering right next to you. She's fine. Right now, my son, Gohan is looking after her in the other room." Goku reassured her. The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do have such a young fox with you, if you don't mind my asking? They're supposed to be rather shy. And what happened to you two? You were tore up pretty bad, but she didn't have a scratch on her," Bulma inquired, handing the girl a towel from the cabinet next to the machine.

They all looked at her - Goku and Bulma with encouragement and curiosity, but Jen nearly flinched at the piercing cold glare from the Saiyan Prince. Something about her seemed to be disturbing Vegeta, more so then finding an injured girl should have. At least that's what Jen's instincts warned. 'What about me is he so worried about?'

Jen accepted the towel gratefully. It seemed like she hadn't been dry for days, after her escape from the sinking car and being healed in what she guessed was a regeneration tank. "I found Kitsune underneath a tree last night. Um, I was in a car accident. My adoptive parents and I were heading to dinner celebrating the finalization of my adoption, when something ran out in front of the car. My adoptive father swerved to avoid it and that's when he lost control. They're both dead…" Jen explained, her voice cracking as she fought the tears that struggled to surface. Hastily, she pretended to dry her face off with the towel, inhaling the soothing, faint scent of lavender soap.

Bulma and Goku stood silently in shock, but Vegeta's hard expression never visibly wavered. "Oh my! That's terrible! Was there anyone else in the car with you? We can make sure to send help!" Bulma questioned.

"No, no! It was just the three of us. Their daughter went to a friend's house," Jen reassured, a partially bewildered expression on her face as she remained seated.

Goku looked perplexed, his hand coming up to cup his chin for a moment. "I have one question though. How did you get on top of that cliff where I found you knocked out? You were in the desert too. There was no roads around there for at least fifty or a hundred miles. And no trees for several miles too."

Jen looked surprised and at a loss. She didn't possibly know how to explain to them she was from another dimension. Heck, she couldn't even reason with herself on it. All she could do was resemble a deer in the headlights for another eternal moment, as she struggled to think of an excuse. The Saiyan warriors and the human scientist looked on puzzled and, after waiting long enough to realize this teenage girl didn't have an answer, Vegeta's patience snapped.

With a low growl rumbling from his throat, the Saiyan Prince stepped forward and grabbing hold of the ruins of her shirt, pulled the frightened girl out of the regeneration tank. Bringing her nose to nose with him, much to the protests of Bulma and Goku, Vegeta locked his obsidian gaze with her distressed, yet stubbornly angry blue one. "Look, girl! Stop playing games! Where did you come from? And how can you be a Saiyan?!" he ordered.

His temper was visibly wearing thin. Bulma was about to yell at Vegeta to put the girl down and, if necessary, have Goku intervene; but the girl's reaction shocked them all.

"Wha… What? A Saiyan? No way! That's impossible, Vegeta," Jen nearly laughed, too caught off guard by the accusation to catch her mistake. A gasp from Bulma, the suddenly stern expression on Goku's face, and the momentary, wide-eyed shock of the Saiyan Prince, helped her quickly comprehend her error.

'Oops…' she thought, staring into the furious eyes mere inches from her own. His hot, sweet smelling breath swept across her chin and neck, as his fisted grip on her shirt tightened. The material strained painfully as he lifted her higher in the air. All this helped her to realize once and for all that this was definitely not a dream!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It encourages me like nothing else to know that someone enjoys my work. Thank you!_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Interrogation Begins

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

CHAPTER 3

"What did you say?! How do you know my name? None of us have spoken any of our names since you've awakened. Answer me! Now! Before I force it out of you," Vegeta threatened.

Suddenly, the thin, ravaged material of her shirt gave out with an audible rip, and Jen fell to the floor at the Saiyan Prince's feet. Immediately, searing pain lanced up her spine, causing a scream to tear from her throat and her vision to black out for a few seconds. Desperately, the teenage girl rolled a little to one side and freed the source of her agony from beneath her rear-end. She straightened, grasping the offending object and gasping several deep breathes as the pain ebbed and her vision slowly returned. When she could finally see clearly, she examined the warm, furry creature flexing gently in her hand. And she thought she might pass out again.

There clutched lightly by her slender fingers wiggled an over three foot long, milk chocolate brown, prehensile tail! The appendage's tip flicked back and forth in apparent agitation, almost as though it had a mind of its own. Jen could only stare at this startling new limb of hers. Carefully, she reached behind her to the section of spine immediately above her buttocks, and ran her hand gently down the full, silky length. The fur appeared to be course, but was actually amazingly soft and almost velvety near the skin. A gasp escaped her full lips, at the unexpected pleasure that coursed up her spine and settled in her lower abdomen. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as Jen realized she'd accidentally aroused herself in front of two of her fantasy crushes.

"What's the matter, girl? Can't you even recognize your own tail? Even Kakkarott isn't that pathetic," Vegeta grumbled, a smirk of ridicule and understanding tugging up one corner of his mouth.

"Hey!" Goku protested with a full pout.

Recovered, the girl shook her head in disbelief. "Wh… why do I have a tail?!" Jen asked, her free hand clutching closed the limited remains of her shirt, while her blue eyes stared disbelieving at the contents of her other hand.

The three comrades blinked and stared, puzzled by the stranger in their midst who knew their names and yet sat bewildered at their feet, studying a limb that they assumed she should obviously be more familiar with.

Jen felt numb. This was all becoming too much. First the deaths of the only parental figures she accepted and loved; then finding herself recovered from extreme injuries in a dimension she'd only glimpsed through a television screen and in her dreams. And now, in her gentle grasp laid the warm, sensitive evidence that somehow she wasn't even human. Could she truly be part of an all but extinct alien race from a whole different dimension?!

Her grip loosened and she allowed her _tail _(she still couldn't believe it) to slip out and wrap protectively around her slim waist. She dropped her head into her hands with a groan and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. This was giving her one hell of a headache! She wanted to cry, but refused to show any more weakness in front of the other Saiyans.

Bulma stepped forward and, ignoring Vegeta's glare, squatted down in front of the bedraggled girl. "I know that this must be quite a shock to you. I probably wouldn't be so calm if I were in your shoes. But we really need to know how you know our names? And where you're from? Your story just doesn't add up quite right. How about we start things off, by telling us your name at least? I can't promise that will keep old Prince over there from calling you 'girl' all the time though. He still calls me 'onna'."

The girl looked up, her fingers lightly grazing her cheeks and her soaked, spiky bangs falling haphazardly across her deep blue eyes. She looked at Bulma, then glanced at both Goku and Vegeta standing behind her, before returning to meet the sky blue gaze. She studied the aqua haired woman for a moment, trying to judge how she and the two Saiyans might react if she were to tell them the truth. She was at a loss as to how she could make up a believable story.

So she decided she wouldn't…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Sorry for the long delay and a short chapter! I hit a major writer's block and it's hard to find quiet time to concentrate after a long day at the hospital. The next chapter will be out by March 1__st__, I promise! As you can see, I've always depicted Jen as very mature (from all the trauma she's endured) and decided to continue that with her awareness of her sexuality. FYI: She's 16.5 y.o._

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Interrogation Concludes

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

CHAPTER 4

The sun was setting low in the western horizon, forming silhouettes of the city, as Jen stepped under the hot, pulsating spray of the large shower in her new bedroom. She groaned appreciatively as the water massaged her sore muscles and finally washed away all the grime she'd accumulated over these last horrific 24 hours. A tight frown pulled down the corners of her soft lips. Now if only it could wash away all the turmoil of the circumstances that had led her to this very spot.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, despite the heat of the water taming her long, unruly black hair and streaming down between her breasts, across her lean, emaciated shoulders and down her back and thin legs. Though she'd spent the last 6 months with the Candels and they were always willing to give her almost anything, if she were to ask, Jen had already trained herself to be an unwillingly victim of anorexia. She did consume a typical 2000 calories a day with them, but from fear that they'd reject her for consuming all their food, she never sated her constant hunger and in turn, she'd barely gained a pound from her previous foster home's weight. 'I guess I know why now…' Jen thought. 'A Saiyan's metabolism is so much higher, it's no wonder I've never been able to gain weight…' It was so unbelievable though.

Jen shook her head in disbelief and finally reached for the shampoo - strawberry and vanilla scented she noticed after examining the expensive-looking pink bottle. Lathering up her hair, her mind inevitably wandered back to earlier that evening in the infirmary.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a sigh, she dropped her hands down, with one automatically returning to grasp closed the revealing rip in her shirt. "Alright. My name is Jennifer Serori Candel, but I prefer Jen."

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. "Serori? Who gave you that name? I have heard your first name before here on Earth, but Serori is a Saiyan name."

Jen looked startled for a second with this new revelation. "My mother apparently named me that. She died within a hour of my birth. From what I've been told, she was critically wounded when she arrived at the hospital, though no one knew from what. And that was the only word she spoke the entire time, as they showed me to her."

"Oh, how awful!" Bulma interrupted, reflexively reaching down to cup her inconspicuous womb protectively. The motion didn't escape the young woman in front of her. A tender smile tugged up the corners of Jen's mouth.

"Are you with child, Bulma-san?" she asked gently.

Now it was Bulma's turn to be taken off guard, having not realized she'd given away her secret. Glancing down at her hand, then back at the bedraggled, adolescent girl's eyes, the aqua haired young woman returned her smile. "As a matter of fact, I am. And your tragic tale reminds me of the dangerous times coming soon."

Instantly, Jen's attention perked up. So that's what timeline it was. As huge a fan of DBZ that she was, she'd been unable thus far to determine what timeline she was in. Bulma appeared young, but then again, she maintained her beauty for many years. And the two Saiyans' presence had not been good indicators since that could either place herself in the pre-Androids era or post Buu era. She could feel the level of tension increase at the mention of the threat. But that was interrupted by Goku.

"Bulma! You didn't tell us that. Sugoi! Congratulations, you two!" he exclaimed, laying a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, but only Jen recognized the meaning of the knowing twinkle in his onyx eyes. She suppressed a smile.

Angrily, Vegeta slapped away Goku's hand and stepped further away from him.

"How do you know he's the father, Son-kun? I haven't told anyone about our relationship yet," Bulma questioned her oldest friend.

Goku just grinned and tapped a finger to the side of his nose. "'Cause I can smell you all over one another."

"Kakarott!" Vegeta growled in warning, stepping towards his hated rival as Bulma protested from her squat in front of the female Saiyan.

Jen's mind scrambled as she watched the situation escalate, searching for a way to prevent a battle for breaking out between the two. It only took her a second to come up with a solution, but she had to mentally brace herself for the personal redirection of Vegeta's wrath. "So Bulma-san, when you say 'dangerous times' do you mean the Androids?", she asked, inwardly cringing.

Instantly, Vegeta was looming in her face. Jen could practically see the thin thread of his patience unraveling, ready to snap violently at any moment. "Alright, girl! Enough distractions! Explain yourself! Where are you from and how do you know about the Androids?!"

Jen couldn't help but hesitate for a second. "Okay, I'll tell you, but I really don't think that you'll believe me."

"Try me…" the Saiyan no Ouji growled.

"Alright. I don't know how, but I'm from some other dimension. I live on Earth, but in my reality, your world and adventures exist only as a Japanese manga and anime, known as Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Saiyans don't exist, except in the fans' imaginations. I've been a huge fan since the show first came to America, when I was a little girl. I'd watch it every afternoon, after school before any of the foster parents would come home."

"So then you know all about the boy from the future and the Androids coming in less than two years?" Bulma asked, still kneeling next to her mate. "And just how big of a threat they are?"

"Yes," Jen confirmed, her demeanor booking no argument with just how serious she was.

"Alright. How did you get to this dimension? And for that matter, if Saiyans don't exist in your reality, then how did you originally get there in the first place?" Vegeta demanded.

The Saiyan female cocked her head to one side, bringing her free hand up to cradle her chin between her thumb and index finger. "I really don't know. I hadn't thought about that second part before. The last thing I do remember was stumbling through the woods in the dark after the car accident. It was impossible and I decided to rest against a tree, when I slipped down into a small cave underneath it. That's where I found Kitsune. A big storm was blowing up, so I stayed the night underneath the tree. Not a very smart move, but I was so tired that I didn't care."

"Maybe it was a lightning bolt, then?" Bulma theorized. The others all looked at her. "Lightning can generate a massive amount of power; enough that it could probably allow a dimensional jump. And if it could do it to you, then most likely it happened to your mother or even to her space pod. And there's no reason not to believe that it couldn't alter the year, as well as the dimension. Which would probably explain how you're so much younger than the other full-blooded Saiyans."

"Hmmm. I suppose that makes sense," Jen agreed, lacking any other plausible explanation.

"Lightning could also explain your abdominal injury. It was a large burn and by far, your most extensive injury." Bulma stated, pointing to the teenager's abdomen.

The girl lifted up the tattered remains of her shirt to reveal a faded sunburst-like scar on her flat stomach, circling her navel. She reached behind her and felt the slight rise of a similar scar in the small of her back, several inches above her tail.

"Unfortunately, the regeneration tank doesn't always heal without some scars. And achem, we'll have to do further tests to make sure your reproductive organs haven't been compromised," Bulma informed her, embarrassed for her to bring up such a subject in front of her Saiyan males.

Jen looked up, somewhat startled. "You're saying that I might not be able to have children?"

Bulma looked uncomfortable, like a doctor telling her patient that he had a terminal diagnosis. "Well, like I said, we'll have to run further tests. From the way your back injury is slightly lower than your abdominal one, it appears that the lightning bolt arced through your body and hopefully missed your uterus." Her blue eyes showed her hope and sympathy.

Jen looked down once more at the scar, then let her shirt fall. "We'll just have to see, I guess," she mumbled, a hint of sadness and cynicism showing in her cobalt blue eyes.

Sensing the somber mood, Goku did his best to change the subject. "Wow! Struck by lightning, huh? No wonder you were in such terrible shape. That's incredible that you survived it, since you don't seem to be have much ki."

The female Saiyan got an indignant look. "Well, sorry! I've never been properly trained to fight before. Let alone use ki."

Suddenly, Vegeta's ruggedly handsome face was in hers', nearly nose to nose with the teen's. "Well, it's time that you do. I refuse to have some Saiyan woman with ridiculous colored eyes be near me without proper training. Or are you such a weakling that you're not up to the challenge, eh girl?"

Jen glared back, matching his fierce, ebony gaze. It must have been her saiyan instincts that she could finally put a name to, because she slowly climbed to her feet, unwilling to feel inferior and threatened anymore. Quickly, Bulma backed away until she was beside her oldest friend, Goku, and watched nervously as the two saiyans continued to stare each other down. Jen swayed unsteadily for a few moments, but stubbornly kept her balance. She didn't know what had come over her. She just knew she couldn't allow herself to be walked over without a fight, even if the one doing the walking was the second strongest being in the universe!

They continued to glare at each other for another minute until suddenly Vegeta smirked, and Jen unwillingly felt her heart flutter. "You are definitely a saiyan, even if you do have those ridiculously colored eyes," he sneered. Bulma and Goku immediately relaxed, unsure what they had expected to happen, but relieved that it hadn't. Meanwhile, Jen just stood there a little perplexed and unsure. Apparently, she had passed some kind of test in Vegeta's eyes.... No wonder everyone finds Vegeta hard to deal with!

"Well," the Prince of Saiyans continued, still smirking. "Since you've somehow managed to survive being struck by lightning with your meager ki and have managed to stand up without falling right back down flat on your ass, I guess that means that SOMEWHERE there must be the tiniest molecule of potential in you. And I'll personally take it upon myself to bring it out." Everyone stared at him with more shock than they had at anything else in the last eventful twelve hours.

"Does that mean that you're going to be training her how to fight, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him, still not believing her ears.

"Are you deaf, woman? I will not allow a saiyan to go on untrained! Kakarrot is too busy training his brat, and it's out of the question to leave her to those other weaklings. So I'll do it; even if she'll be interfering with my own training," he grumbled. Everyone was speechless.

Jen just stood there, taking in what he was saying. "Uh.. Thank you, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince looked at her, then turned on his heel and headed towards the infirmary door. "Training starts first thing in the morning. There's no time to squander, as far behind as you are."

And then, he was gone - escaping just as the rest of the Z warriors rushed up the hall to crowd the infirmary doorway. All eager to meet the new, beguiling, female warrior in their midst…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement! Okay, I did manage to finish this chapter on March 1, 2009 with a whole 5 minutes to spare. I hope you all like it! _

_Next update will be March 10__th__ at the latest._

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Night The Wind Howled

**ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE: VERSION 2.0**

CHAPTER 5

Jen stepped out of the shower onto the pristine white bath rug. She wrapped a dry, plush, matching towel around her small frame, tucking one corner in to hold it in place; then brought her mid-back length, raven hair over one shoulder to carefully wring the excess water into the draining shower stall. She ignored the huge, steamed over mirror and the sheer draped, French doors leading out to she assumed a balcony, as she walked back into the over-sized bedroom. Using an extra towel to rub her hair further dry, she sat on the edge of the queen size bed looking over her new bedroom once more. Too late, she noticed her tail curled up beside her, leaving the plum colored comforter darkened and damp. With a gasp, the adolescent draped her sodden tail with the towel and began to dry it, taking care not to either cause pain or pleasure. Despite how careful she was, Jen couldn't keep the heated blush from gracing her cheeks as she gently massaged it.

Keeping up the motions for only a minute, the Saiyan female refused to torture herself any more. She tossed the towel onto the wood floor and glared at her new found appendage, the chocolate fur all fluffed and ruffled, as the tip swished back and forth in an annoyed manner on the mattress. As pleasurable as it was, she knew the flip side of that coin. She knew that as easily as it could pleasure, it was far more effortless to cause intense pain. When Vegeta had accidentally dropped her onto it that afternoon, it had been one of the worst pains she'd ever felt in her life.

Still frowning, Jen pushed herself off the bed and walked to the white, double wide dresser across from it. Her clothes had been unsalvageable, but Bulma was happy to give her some until they could go shopping in the next day or so - although, an emergency trip had been quickly taken care of to get her new undergarments and bathroom necessities. Jen happily dropped the towel and pulled on her new panties, a medium-sized blue t-shirt with the Capsule Corp insignia and a pair of red cotton shorts with white print proclaiming "Sugar & Spice, Naughty & Nice" on one leg. It felt wonderful to finally be in clothes that weren't in tatters.

As she pulled her shorts up, Jen paused realizing she was going to have a dilemma. She turned, looking over her shoulder at her tail in the mirror. 'Oh crap! I forgot about that.' She didn't have any way of punching a hole in her clothes to make room for the appendage, so she opted to just roll the top of her shorts and underwear down a bit to allow her tail to drape over the top. It wasn't too ostentatious; after all, her tail actually began an inch or two above where the curve of her rear began and the t-shirt covered it anyway.

Satisfied, she tucked her mother's necklace and her handful of salvaged belongings into a dresser drawer, raked her fingers through her unruly, black hair (a brush only made things worse) and bent to pick up her towels, dropping them into the white, lidded, wicker hamper beside the bathroom door. She walked back into the adjoining room to brush her teeth, now that she'd finally eaten and couldn't help admiring her surroundings. Whoever had designed these rooms had impeccable taste. The bedroom was tidy with white furniture, doors and trim, lavender walls, plum colored fabrics and accents, and a light maple floor. Even the bathroom could have been straight from a magazine, with baby blue walls and tiled floor, a white, double-sink vanity, a large Jacuzzi tub and separate, glass shower. And in each room were several crystal vases with fresh flowers - blue irises in the bathroom, light purple orchids in the bedroom. Jen had never stayed in a room so nice in all her life.

Yawning, but not tired enough for bed, Jen decided to finally investigate beyond the French doors. Bare foot, she strode over and slowly opened both, the sheer curtains billowing lightly around her as a warm breeze gusted in, tossing her spiky bangs about her face. Despite the faint scent of exhaust fumes from the few passing cars, Jen was enveloped with the sweet smells of Mrs. Brief's rose garden and the freshly cut grass. 'Early summer always has been my favorite time of year,' she mused, stepping out onto the small rectangular balcony. Above, the first stars could be seen against the midnight blue sky, despite a few clouds and the light pollution of the nearby city, where only a distant siren could be heard. She was glad that Capsule Corp was on the outskirts of West City and no closer.

A soft, mechanical hissing alerted Jen's attention to below. Looking several dozen yards across the flawless lawn, she spotted a familiar figure exiting the sphere of the Gravity Room. With a sigh, she folded her arms against the balcony railing and rested her chin on them, watching the Saiyan no Ouji. The handsome, ominous prince had always been her favorite DBZ character, followed immediately by the future version of his son, Mirai Trunks. A smile curved up the corner of her mouth, thinking of the soft spoken, lavender haired demi-Saiyan. 'I guess I'll get to meet him someday too,' she thought dreamily, but in an instant her good mood disappeared. 'If I can become strong enough to battle the Androids….' Jen groaned and buried her eyes in her willowy forearms. How was she ever going to manage that in less than two years?

Finally finished with his training for the night, Vegeta turned his gaze towards the main building, sensing her ki and easily spotting the female Saiyan's silhouette against her bedroom light escaping through the open doors. Noting her posture and unable to suppress his unsatisfied curiosity, the dark prince rose and quietly flew up to hover in the moist, warm air, several feet from her. Mentally, Vegeta scoffed as the adolescent hadn't even noticed his presence yet, but he stayed silent, waiting to see how long it would take and studied her.

The girl was undoubtedly petite and thin. Her muscles were underdeveloped, though she did look more fit than the majority of the human population at least. Her tail twitched lazily behind slender calves and bare feet. Her ebony hair fell in layers that moved lightly in the warm breeze, which was carrying his scent away from her. Just then, she turned her head, letting it rest on it's side against her forearms, eyes still closed. She had long, black eyelashes, elegantly arched eyebrows and fine, aristocratic features. Obviously she would have been born to a high class, if it weren't for her eyes. His scowl deepened slightly.

Saiyans had been very prejudice against those with weaknesses or differences in their attempts to raise the strongest, most 'perfect' warrior race. Those born with a physical handicap or color abnormality were shunned, usually left out in the wilderness to perish. Those fortunate and strong enough to survive though, were taken in by similar outcast rebels known as "Ruzai", who formed their own society and monarchy and every few years launched brief guerilla warfare against the empire. Vegeta frowned and folded his arms across his chest, something was lurking in the deepest shadows of his memory. Something involving the Ruzai…

A high pitched squeal pulled him abruptly back to reality. Mildly peeved, he refocused his gaze on the pair of startled, cobalt blue eyes a few feet in front of him. "About time you noticed me, brat! If I wanted to, I could have killed you twenty times over by now."

Jen took a deep breath as she straightened, trying to calm her racing heart; then returned his disapproving look. "You could have done that anyway, even if I did know you were there. Besides, it's not like I'm used to people hovering in the air off a balcony," she retorted, swiping a hand through her bangs to hold them aside against the increasing wind. She glanced up, noticing more ominous clouds blowing in to conceal the stars. She couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Afraid of a little rain, Serori? How pathetic for a Saiyan…" the proud prince sneered.

"Well, sorry! If you may recall, the last thunderstorm I was in, altered my life in ways I never thought possible!" Jen countered, folding her arms as an unexpectedly, cool gust swept around them. A distant rumble could be heard over the wind. "And I _really_ don't want to return to the way things were."

Vegeta arced an eyebrow in skepticism, daring her to prove that the hardships of her childhood were worse than his own. The adolescent Saiyan female understood and relented, lowering her eyes for a second. "But I know it can't compare to what you've gone through…"

She started as the Saiyan no Ouji suddenly materialized behind her on the balcony, whirling to face him and winced as he seized her arm in his unbelievably powerful grasp. "Tell me!" he hissed, onyx eyes threatening. "Just what have I gone through?"

"Let go!" Jen demanded, tugging against his bare hand. She tried to hide another wince, as he only tightened his painful hold.

"No! Not until you give me some answers!" he growled.

"Fine! Now let me go, you bastard!" she snarled, striking a fist against his black, tank top clad chest, knowing how futile it would be. With a growl, Vegeta gave her a shove, sending the girl reeling backwards over the railing. A scream tore from her throat, as she tumbled into empty space, nothing separating her from the hard, green earth three stories below.

"Kuso!" Vegeta grumbled, leaping over the railing and diving after her. Of course, she didn't know how to fly; but he'd reacted instinctively to her feeble attack. He swooped below her and she fell with a soft grunt into his outstretched arms. The girl trembled in his arms, wrapping hers' tightly around his neck and holding on for dear life, as they hovered ten feet above the ground. He didn't resist as she buried her face against his strong, broad shoulder, her sweet breath fanning across it rapidly and her warm, soft tail wrapped securely around his bicep. Glancing over toward a window, he spotted his blue-haired mate sitting in the living room with her airhead mother. He was glad she couldn't see them like this through the darkness. Bulma didn't seem to have heard Serori's scream either, over the wind and her mother's incessant chatter. Sighing, he flew slowly upwards until he came to rest securely back on her balcony.

Jen felt him land, but didn't release her death grip. While she wasn't afraid of heights, an unexpected plunge to near death didn't help her already overtaxed mind. Involuntarily, tears began to stream down her cheeks as the worn thin thread of her will power snapped. She was scared of what Vegeta would think of her tears, but couldn't relinquish her first supportive, physical contact since her whole ordeal began the evening before - an eternity ago. She couldn't hold it in anymore! Despite, how obvious it'd be that he'd be aware of her tears, as they dampened his shoulder and her lithe body shook with her effort to control herself.

Vegeta was torn. His pride told him to shove this sniveling brat away off him, to yell at her for acting in such an undignified way. But deep down, his heart held sympathy for the young Saiyan female. He understood what it meant to lose everything and be immediately forced into a completely alien environment. And he remembered what it was like to have the emotional pain burn so fresh and raw. And a rational part of his mind reminded him - she was the first disciple he'd ever had and didn't want to completely turn her against him, when there was so much to be done in such a short amount of time.

Yet as held her, another selfish reason occurred to him, feeling her soft, spiky, freshly washed hair against his cheek and the strong grip of her velvety tail around his bicep. With wonder, the Saiyan no Ouji realized this was his first contact with a female Saiyan, with the exception of long ago, faded memories of his mother. Instantly, he shivered in the breeze as he felt a pang of guilt, remembering his beautiful, exotic, pregnant mate downstairs pretending to not be eagerly awaiting him to finish his training. He had been stating the truth earlier when he'd spoken to Bulma. Once they'd marked their mate, Saiyans stayed for life and he would not dishonor himself by betraying his mate and unborn child. Regardless of how tempting it currently was.

Reluctantly, he set Serori's feet down; but she still clung to his neck and kept her face buried in his shoulder. He permitted it for another moment, then slowly reached up and pried her arms free and pushed her back. The Saiyan no Ouji held her gently, but firmly by the shoulders a foot or two between them. She looked at him with wet cheeks and misted, cobalt eyes, obviously wary of his reaction. Slowly, her tail unraveled from his bicep, instinctively wrapping about her waist in defense. Vegeta scowled as he evaluated her, the wind continuing to tug their hair and clothing, more clouds filling the sky. She seemed unharmed, though she'd likely have a bruise on her arm and across her back from hitting the rail. The real damage seemed physiological and he felt surprised to regret losing her trust so quickly before their training even began.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta…" Jen mumbled, shocking him. She swiped angrily at her tears, which were already stopped. "I was only trying to tell you that I understand. I'll be more careful with my wording in the future."

Once more, the Saiyan no Ouji crossed his arms over his chest. "So tell me,… Just how much do you know about me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The adolescent flinched involuntarily. "Well, I don't know every detail. But I do know how you were taken by Frieza as a five year old boy, and forced to serve him with Raditz and Nappa after Planet Vegeta was destroyed. And I know that you sent Raditz here to recruit his brother, Kakarrot; which he failed to do and was killed. But that's how you overheard about the dragonballs from Piccolo over the scouter. Immediately after that you spent a year traveling to Earth with Nappa to collect the dragonballs, but were defeated by Goku after Yajirobe sliced off your tail."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta interrupted, teeth bared and veins standing out at this revelation. "That fat, cowardly bastard was the one who did it?! I'll kill him!"

Jen mentally winced. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot that you didn't know that part. But anyway, you retreated to one of Frieza's bases to recover, where you learned of Namek's dragonballs. Now, I know almost everything that happened on Namek, including your death, revival and being wished here to Earth. Not much was ever shown though, about the years between then and the arrival of the Androids, with the exception of the time traveler's warning," she explained.

"So if you know that much, you must know more then…" Vegeta implied, staring into her eyes with his piercing, onyx ones.

Jen hesitated. "Like what?"

"Like further into the future. Surely, your show didn't just stop there," he reasoned.

She smirked, then let out a brief chuckle. "I should have figured you'd see that possibility right away. Yes, I do know more. But l refuse to tell anyone more than what's absolutely necessary."

"What?!" Vegeta snarled, raising a fist. "Why not?"

Jen leveled a stubborn glare at him. "Because if you know certain things, you may choose a different path than the one needed. And my very existence here is most likely going to alter the timeline anyway. The same reason, that boy didn't want to disclose anything more than what he did," she explained.

Vegeta lowered his fist and scowled, clearly unhappy about this turn of events but relenting. "Alright, I'll accept that. But only on the condition that if you know something detrimental, you will disclose the information to the appropriate source," the dark prince decreed.

Jen thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, agreed."

Just then a louder clap of thunder rumbled across the night, and the first raindrops began to dot the cement of the balcony underneath their feet. They exchanged another prolonged look, each evaluating the other before Vegeta turned his back to the female Saiyan, preparing to leave. Jen did the same, slowly turning and stepping back through the French doors.

"Wait!" his deep voice demanded over the wind. The adolescent paused, turning sideways in the threshold to look back at her new sensei, the bedroom lights highlighting her features. She waited expectantly. "Tell me one thing. When do I finally become a Super Saiyan?"

Jen looked startled, unsure on whether or not to answer. She studied the back of the proud Saiyan before her, not missing how he asked 'when', not 'do I'. He was a man with so much ambition and few rewards. A prince, a king really, without a kingdom or a people to govern. A warrior who did all he could to be the best, yet was time and time again thwarted. An alien without a home planet, until now never finding a home. And despite his gruff, often rude exterior, was protective and devoted to those important to him - remembering how he'd rescued Gohan on Namek, been protective of Bulma this afternoon and had even saved her tonight. Perhaps, she could at least give him this much.

"Soon. I don't know exactly when, but soon enough I promise."

She saw his shoulders swell and watched astonished as he turned partially back toward her, a brief, genuine smile tugging up the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Serori."

With that he was gone, leaping over her railing to the ground below.

"You're welcome," the Saiyan female mumbled to the howling wind, then finally entered her bedroom, closing the doors behind her against the menacing storm.

Below, Vegeta at last walked casually into the building as if nothing had happened. He silently tolerated his mate's mother as she chattered happily about her future, first grandchild, scurrying to warm up his massive dinner, while Bulma teased him with sultry looks from across the room. Finally, the noisy matron rushed off to bed and Vegeta took the opportunity to sweep his gorgeous, blue haired mate off her feet, carrying her into their own bedroom.

Nobody was going to get much sleep tonight it seemed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Phew! FINALLY finished! Sorry for the long delay, but I got a bit of writer's block about this chapter. I was unsure of where I wanted to take it, as seems obvious to me with the beginning. Now, I'm very happy with how it turned out though! It's also really hard for me to write when my husband is present too. He seems to have this incessant need to narrate whenever he plays a video game, which he was doing the majority of the time I was writing this. So I've stayed up into the wee early morning hours all weekend to get it done._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Tell me what you think! And for that matter, **where would you like for the next chapter to go? A BxV lemon or continue on with Jen's training? **Just leave a quick note in a review - even if you don't have much else to say. Thanks for reading! _

**NEXT UPDATE: MARCH 31st (on or before)**


End file.
